Brother, my brother
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Alice: Why, Bella? Why did you come to our house tonight? Bella: He told me to, I trusted him. E&B J
1. Broken Promise

Brother, my brother

Chapter1: Broken Promise

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything, except this insane idea I own that:D

Alice: _Why, Bella? Why did you come to our house tonight?  
_Bella:_ He told me to, I trusted him. _

APOV

My Visions were getting worse, something was going to happen. I didn't know what and I didn't know who would be there but it wasn't good. Jasper had promised me that he would stay with me that night, but then he had just broken it,

"I need to hunt." he said.

"But you promised!"

"Alice don't do this, you know I'm not strong."

"But you…" "I know that I promised!" he snapped at me,

"Maybe you should have chosen somebody else then, someone who _can_ resist." I knew what he meant with resisting, he meant resisting human blood and drinking animal blood. "What is wrong with you?!" I practically screamed at him, I was hysteric, I knew that. Jasper too was very aware of that fact but he didn't try to calm me down.

"Look at my eyes Alice they're black. They're showing who I am, a _monster_." If I could cry, I would but not because of sadness but anger,

"Stop that! You're a good person, you've proven that many times!" "It still doesn't change what I _am_." He yelled. We were quiet or a moment I noticed that I was shaking, _why_ was I so angry? I wanted to hug him, press myself against his strong chest and have his loving arms around me. I wanted to tell him _how_ much I loved him. But I also wanted to rip him in pieces and I didn't know _why_. A part of me knew what was going to happen tonight, a part of me knew Jasper would _have_ to stay home to save me. My feelings were so messed up that I was sure, Jasper was confused too.

"Look. I'm sorry that I broke my promise but I _need_ to go. I'll be back soon." He left. I wanted to run after him, but I knew I would have to wait. I could talk to him later, that's what I had thought.

**BPOV**

I was sitting at home alone that night. Edward had said that he would watch Romeo and Juliet with me but then he had come by and told me that he and Rose would go hunting with Jasper. He said that we would do it some other time, no he _promised_ we would do it some other time. While I was watching the film I thought about how similar Edward and I were to Romeo and Juliet. They had died or each other and their love, Edward and I had _almost_ died for each other and our love but were rescued by the other. It was like Romeo and Juliet's love carried on in us and our relationship. That thought made me happy and gave me strength, I would tell Edward about that when I was with him the next time. At the end I didn't even cry, I thought that their love wasn't dead, it carried on in _us_. Just as I reached the stairs and wanted to go up to go to sleep, the telephone rang, maybe it was Charlie calling from Port angels. He said he'd be gone for a week. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Bella, it's me Emmet."

"Eh…Hi." I said very surprised.

"I hope I'm not calling you to late."

"No, no. It's fine." I said, slightly panicking was there something wrong with Edward? "What's wrong?" there was worry in my voice.

I heard Emmet laugh, "Oh nothing's wrong, Bella. Edward wanted me to call you he said that you shall come over that he has a surprise for you."

Edward knew I didn't like surprises,

"Why didn't he call me himself?" I asked,

"He's getting it ready or you and asked if you could come now."

"Eh...sure if that's what Edward wants. But Emmet, isn't he hunting with Jasper?"

"No." Emmet said, "He said that Alice should go. I'm going out with Rose soon and Carlisle and Esme are on some meeting." I suddenly felt happy, alone with Edward? That would be great! "Should I bring something?" I asked my glance went to the video…

"No there's no need. Everything is set up." "All right." I said, "I'm on my way." I wanted to hang up but Emmet called,

"Wait Bella!"

"Yes?"

"Take the Volvo it's standing outside."

I ran to the window, and 'Edwards car really was standing outside, everything was taken care of. I ran back to the telephone, "Ok." I said breathlessly, "There's a navigation system in the car. Goodbye Bella." He hung up. I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth and hair. Then I skipped to the Volvo the key was inside.

Please review!


	2. Is everybody going crazy?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything, except this sane idea I own that:D

Thank you all for you reviews! I was very happy and that made me write more than last time…warning rape.

Is everybody going crazy?

APOV

I was surprised to hear Emmet. I had thought that he would go hunting with the other three. I was actually a little bit disappointed,. I had been hoping to have the house for myself so I could think about _what_ exactly I would say to Jasper, I had come this far: _Jazz…_ and then I didn't know what to say. How should I share my feelings with him if I didn't understand them myself? Dammit if it went on like this, I was going to go nuts. But how did I know that I wasn't crazy? After all, my parents _had_ put my in an asylum…No I wasn't crazy. Well I was, but not crazy, crazy. I sighed I couldn't think about this, not now. I felt horrible, trying to remember my past, made me sad. I had to talk to someone. I stood up from the bed I had been lying on all the time and walked down the stairs. Emmet was even more surprised to see me than I had been, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Shouldn't you be hunting with Jasper?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "Me and him…had a little…fight."

"huh, I thought Rosalie and I were the ones who fight around here?" It was supposed to be a little joke to comfort me but it sounded like a real question and why didn't he call her Rose? "Emmet are you ok?"

"Sure I am, why shouldn't I be?"

"Well how come you are at home?"

Emmet laughed, "Are we playing 20 questions?"

"Are we?"

I laughed, "'Seriously, why are you here?"

"I went hunting yesterday."

"Oh ok." I sat down on the couch, "So it's just me and you then?"

He smiled at me and sat down next to me, "Yeah."

After all I was glad that Emmet was here, I didn't feel so alone.

"Are you very sad because of Jasper?" he asked me

I nodded, "I really want to talk to him and make this right."

"Then go and do that."

I starred at him blankly, "What?!"

"Go into the forest and talk to him, you're sad Alice I can see that. I don't like seeing you this way, go and talk to him. "

Emmet was right, I had to see Jasper now.

"Thanks Emmet!" I called as I ran out into the forest, while I ran I saw that Edwards Volvo wasn't standing outside, _that_ was weird. Suddenly I stopped, I wasn't deep in the forest, the others wouldn't be here, but the Vision hit me,

_There were screams everywhere, I couldn't understand who was saying what. It was all too loud. There were too many voices and there was so much pain_. I knew I was sobbing, I was on the floor now. My cries were tearless. My Vision seemed to last forever but then it stopped, "_Help_!" I screamed, I waited no one came, no one from my family came. Not even Jasper. I pulled myself up and decided to go back to the house the dark forest suddenly seemed scary. I didn't know how I should make it back to the house, it was when I heard Bella's piercing scream that I began running.

BPOV

I had the feeling that Edwards car wasn't fast enough even thou compared to mine it was probably three times as fast. I just couldn't wait to reach the Cullens house, I didn't know where all this excitement had come from. I still couldn't believe that _Edward Cullen_ loved _me_. There were so many beautiful, sportive woman who he could have, so many. But no. Edward chose me, clumsy Isabella Swan. I tried not to think bout the time when Edward had left me, when I had been alone with a hole in my chest. But now Edward was back and everything was ok again. Well _almost_ everything…I had Edward back in my Life and heart but I had lost my best friend, Jack Black. Jacob was a werewolf and that made him the vampires worst enemy, I couldn't be his friend anymore. I hadn't heard from him in a while. I really missed him. Sighing I drove the way the Navigationssytem told me to. When I reached the house I was still a little sad but I knew that I would have to et over it. Jacob and I could never be friends again. I parked the car outside and ran to the door, I needed to be with Edward. I had to be distracted. It was when I was standing in front of the door that I noticed that I had left the key in the car, _I'll just tell him later_, I thought, so he doesn't look for them. I entered the house, everything was quiet, Emmet and Rosalie were probably already gone.

"Edward?" I called

Emmet came to see me, "hey, Bella. Edwards not finished yet. He'll be here soon. You can wait in the living room."

I nodded, "Ok."

I sat down on the couch, Emmet didn't' leave he sat down next to me, after two minutes of silence I asked, "where is he?"

Emmet sighed, "I think I need to tell you the truth Bella."

The truth? What was going on?

Emmet came closer and suddenly his cold dead lips were on mine, "Bella, I want you."

_NO!_ I thought, _Dammit, run! _I couldn't move I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. But I couldn't move, Emmet leaned on me. He was too strong and heavy, I couldn't move him. I could feel his cold dead hands on my skin, if I didn't handle now Emmet would rape me. Why, Why_ Emmet_? I had loved him like a brother, I thought he had loved me too. He pulled away from my lips, he was breathing heavy,

"Bella." He whispered,

"No." I said firmly, "No. I don't want this Emmet. I love _Edward_."

Emmet shook his head, "no, no. You love _me_."

I stood up, "I'm going to Edward, this never happened." I said,

Emmet shook his head again, "Nothing has happened _yet_."

Before I know what was happening, I was lying on the couch with Emmet on top of me and I was only wearing a bra. "No. Please." I begged as he took of his shirt.

"You'll like this."

He was aroused I could see it. I didn't want Emmet to et in trouble but I couldn't see any other solution at the moment,

"Edward!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Edward! Edward! Edward! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!!!" nothing .

Emmet slapped me across the face, I flew from the couch, I knew I was bleeding. Emmet smelled my blood and smiled, "Hmm so delicious, you can be glad I went hunting yesterday." Something about the look in his eyes was familiar to me. But before I could think about it anymore I heard the front door slam open, Edward had come to save me.

APOV

I ran as fast as I could and stormed into the house, what I saw there I will _never_ forget:

Bella was lying on the floor, she wasn't wearing a top, Emmet was on top of hr hitting her. My brother was raping Bella.

"Emmet!" I screamed. Emmet turned around, he was surprised as was Bella. Who was she expecting?

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmet said nothing, he stood up and before I knew what was happening he jumped onto me and ripped me down. "Ah!" my scream was more surprise than fear. He began hitting me, I tried my best to get him off me but it was useless. Emmet was so big little me had no chance. Bella was still screaming,

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!" Again no one from my family came, where the hell was everyone? Emmet picked me up and through me against the wall, he picked me up and through me again, again and again.

"You ruined this for me!" He roared, "I'm going to kill you!" My own brothers wanted to _kill_ me?

"Stop!" I screamed, "Emmet stop it! What's wrong with you?"

"You ruined it all!" he yelled again.

Bella had gotten dressed again and was still screaming. If Emmet killed me he would rape Bella. Even if I had to die, I would protect her,

"Bella! Run! Run away!!" It took a Bella a while until she ran to the door. At first I thought Emmet would follow but he just carried on throwing things at me, hitting me and throwing me around the room.

"no one's going to believe you, you know." He said, he laughed, "You're just crazy little Alice, I can make it happen that Bella won't say a thing. She will say that you attacked her, that it was you who wanted to hurt her. You'll be out of this house faster than you could imagine." I tried to get up, I needed to get up, I had to get to the forest…to Jasper…

"No one loves you Alice you have no family." Emmet spat on me and went after Bella.

BPOV  
It wasn't Edward but Alice who had come to save me. If Alice was here then where was Jasper?

"Emmet!" She screamed, she was shocked I knew she was. No wonder Emmet _was_ trying to _rape_ me. He stopped hitting me _finally_, and turned around, "What the hell are you doing?" Alice yelled. He stood up and went over to her, he attacked her

"Ah!" Where was everyone? "Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!" I couldn't stop screaming, Emmet was throwing Alice around the room now he was screaming but I couldn't understand what he was saying,

"Edward!!!!! Edward! Edward!" I just couldn't stop screaming, I was completely hysteric. While Emmet was beating Alice and I was screaming I saw my top on the floor I ran towards it and put it on. Alice looked toward me with worried eyes, but I could see that she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about _me_.

"Bella! Run! Run away!!"

I should run and leave Alice here _alone_? She looked at me one more time pleading…Then it hit me: The forest where the others were. I had to hurry and save Alice. I started running, I fell down, "Help!" My throat was aching from all the screaming,

"EDWARD!!" I wouldn't make it, it was too dark and I was too weak. I would _never_ find them. The Volvo! The car keys were inside…I ran back. I could hear Alice screaming, I couldn't just leave Alice alone. I ran back to the house, I never knew I could run this much…I burst into the house then I saw it: a brand new TV. I yelled,

"Emmet come here!" When he stood in front of me I pushed the TV to him, I never thought that it would work, but Emmet fell to the ground.

"Alice!" I called, she was at my side in less than seconds, "The Volvo." I whispered, I had no voice left.

She swooped me up into her arms and ran in vampire speed to the car, she put me in and ran to the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt,

"Away from here." She said as she looked at the road ahead, or once I felt like we weren't fast enough.

"What about Edward?" I asked, my weak voice was shaking,

"You won't see him in a while."

No! I didn't want that, I just wanted to _go_ to Edward.

"And Jasper?" I was hoping that maybe she would change her mind.

Alice was quiet, I'm sure that if she could she would be crying, I myself felt like dying.

"We'll be back." Alice promised me, then she added very quiet but so I could hear "One day."

Yes Emmet just tried to rape Bella, please leave reviews! Even if it's just to tell me that you hate me! Please remember: I love Emmet he's a great guy and this whole thing WILL work out, just give it some time!


	3. Runaway with questions

Chapter3: Runaway with questions

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I just own this insane idea...

So sorry that I didn't update for so long! Thank you all for your reviews!! I don't want to spoil the story for you so I won't answer your questions **yet**. I hope that at the end you won't have any questions left. (This chapter isn't the last one!!!) I'll just go on….

**APOV**

_One day…_Something was wrong. The vision I had had in the forest…Something even worse was going to happen, I just didn't know what. At least not yet. I kept on driving, I didn't know what to tell Bella. I didn't know what to _do_. I was completely alone now and I _had_ to protect Bella. I knew she was sad, she wanted to go to Edward. Of course I wanted to go to Jasper, I wanted to be home with my family. _Nobody loves you, Alice_. I could still hear Emmets words…What if he was right? What I it was all just fake love? I had been longing or a family, for love so much that I had stayed with the first one I had met. I could hear Bella cry, I really was sorry for her but what could I say? What just happened was only the beginning, something worse is to come? No, I had to wait. First I needed to find out _where_ exactly we were going. I wasn't aloud to break down, I needed to stay strong for Bella. The rain splashed against the windshield, it was like the sky was giving away the tears I couldn't cry. I had to ask Bella, I couldn't wait, "Why Bella? Why did you come to our house tonight?" Bella was silent for a moment then she answered, "He told me to. I trusted him." I knew who she meant with who, she meant Emmet, he had tricked her into coming, He had planed it. The silence that followed then was dreadful, I turned on the radio. Swansea went through the car, _oh great_. I thought, _something sad_. I leaned forward again to change the channel,

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

I laughed an ironic laugh. Today was the first of September.

**BPOV**

One day…I just couldn't help but to think when one day would be. When would I see Edward again? And Charlie…Jake…René? I was so sad and confused. I had this feeling that Alice was hiding something from me, but I didn't know what it was. I wasn't even sure, that I wanted to know. I just wanted to be with Edward, safe. I felt horrible, Rosalie was finally starting to except that I was going to be part of her family and now I had ruined her family. I began to cry at that thought, what would Rosalie think when she found out? What would Edward do? What would Charlie do? What was Alice thinking running of like this? Hadn't she thought of the consequences? I had so many questions that I wanted to ask, even if I could have spoken at that moment I wouldn't have known where to begin. Then Alice asked me: "Why Bella? Why did you come to our house tonight?" I tried to realise what had happened: Emmet had tricked me, he had set me a trap and then had tried to rape me. Then Alice had come and saved me, almost being killed herself. Now Alice and I were running away. "he told me to. I trusted him." I just couldn't believe it. How could something that had started out so good end so bad? How could this have happened to me? Why couldn't I find any answers to all my questions? I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Alice had turned on the radio,

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

Now I was crying very hard, today was the first of the September and I would never forget what I had left behind. When would I see my lost ones again? I couldn't help it, I leaned on my head against the cold window. The last thing I saw were the raindrops on the window as I fell asleep.

**APOV**

Bella had fallen asleep, I didn't know what time it was I just kept on driving. I didn't know where we would be going, it was when I was at the airport in Port Angeles that I noticed that we were going away, far away. I left Bella in the car, she looked like she needed to rest. I went into the office and got us some tickets to England. When I came back to wake up Bella she saw that we were at the airport, "where are we going?! She asked nervously, "Alaska." I answered, "Come on!" "But…" "Bella trust me." She sighed and got out of the car. I don't know how long we flew for. But when we reached Alaska it was raining, great we'll feel right at home. I thought, "Where are we going now?" Bella asked, "I have friends here, we're going to them." Bella said nothing, "Wait here." I said and I went to a payphone, it was good that I had so much money with me, "Hello Tanya." I spoke into the phone, "It's me Alice."

"Oh Hello Alice, how are you?"

"I've been better, Listen Tanya. Me and Bella are at the airport. We're here in Denali."

"In Denali? What are you two doing in Denali?

"It's a long story, do you think we could stay with you?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right there."

I wanted to say thanks but Tanya had already hung up.

"Bella." I said as I went back to her, "She's coming to pick us up."

"When are we going home?" Bella asked

I sighed, "I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen now, we just need to wait."

Bella said nothing she just stared straight ahead.

**BPOV**

She didn't know when we would be going home, this was just great. Again my thoughts went to Edward, what would he think when he came home and found out his sister and girlfriend had both left, with _his_ car? What would Emmet say? How would Carlisle and Esme feel when they found out? No, I couldn't stand this. "Alice, _why_ are we running? I need to know, I have the right to know!" She sighed obviously she didn't want to tell me yet, "Please." I added, "Ok." She said, "Bella the thing is, tonight something told me that something was going to happen that's why I asked Jasper to stay. Some part of me knew what was going to happen." "What do you mean?" I asked, "Did you have a vision?" she nodded, "Yes as well but it wasn't clear there was pain, screams, agony, fear, darkness. But I didn't know _what_ would happen." But why were we running? "I don't understand." I said. "I'm not sure if what happened tonight was the bad thing my Visions are trying to tell me. I think there's more." I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have time anyway because in that moment a car pulled up beside us.

Yeah I know this one really sucked sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be about Edward, Jasper and Rosalie coming back home. Please review!!


	4. Fallen into pieces

Chapter 4: Fallen into pieces

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! I only own this crazy idea;)

Thank you all for your reviews! Please give me more xD Ok as promised this chapter is about Edward, Rosalie and Jasper coming home...enjoy!

**RPOV**

I really needed to talk to Alice, she was my best girlfriend, she'd understand. I just couldn't ask anyone else. Alice would see it, she could tell me, no one else understood this as good as Alice did. I couldn't even ask Emmet. Was France a good place for a honeymoon if you've already been there? I didn't want to ruin it, this was a very important decision after all. Alice, Rose. I thought, talk to Alice. Me, Jasper and Edward were coming back from our little hunting trip we had run out of Forks tho, I don't know exactly where we were but we had been far away. I think Jasper wanted to talk with Alice now, too. _Well tough luck, Jazz_. I thought. _I'm first_. When we reached the house, Edward asked, "Hey Rose did you park my car in the garage?" "Eh…no. I don't think so." I answered a little confused, had I parked his car somewhere else? Hadn't it been standing there all the time?

**JPOV**

When we entered the house we saw the first thing we saw was that Emmets new TV was smashed on the floor. The living room looked like a battlefield the table had been knocked over, as had been the couch and armchair. Panic struck my right away,

"Alice!!" I screamed.

I ran up the stairs right into Emmet, who practically jumped down stairs,

"She's not here!" he said, "I went outside to look for you guys and when I came back I found the house like this. Alice was already gone."

I felt like…I couldn't feel anything. I felt dead. Alice, my Alice. My precious wife, the most important thing in my existence was _gone_?!

"Somebody call Carlisle and Esme, tell them to come home _now_." I heard Edward say.

I was like in a Trance walking up the stairs, down the hallway in mine and Alice's room, she hadn't packed any of her things. Had she really run away? What if someone had forced her to go? But who had that much power over her? Victoria? I felt so much anger inside me like I hadn't felt in ages, my victim was a little china figure. I have forgotten what it was but with in seconds it was on the ground splattered into a million pieces. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, Alice and I shared. When would she be back? Would she ever be back? I rested my head in my hands and sighed. I couldn't think like that, it would drive me crazy, of course she would be back. I had to find out where she was and help the others. I hadn't noticed that Rosalie was standing in my door, I hadn't even noticed my door was open. I stood up, "We need to find her." Rosalie nodded, she turned around to go ahead but then turned changed her mind and crushed her body against mine, hugging me tight as if she never wanted to let me go. At first I was surprised by her sudden embrace but then put my arms around her, she felt scared.

"Oh, Jasper! Please stay with us! If Alice doesn't come back, if we don't find her please promise me, _you_ will stay!"

Stay? Without Alice? Suddenly I had to think of Esme, what would she feel like if _two_ of her children didn't come home? And Carlisle? Edward? Emmet? Rose? No, I had to stay, I needed to be with my family. But what if resisting human blood would get harder for me? _I'll just carry on._ I thought. _For Alice_. I held Rosalie tighter, "I won't leave. I promise." In my head I added, _at least not for too long_. Rosalie and I went down the stairs,

"Edward went to Bella." She spat her name out, "How can he do that? We have a family situation here and he goes to _her_!"

I knew I couldn't let all of my Anger out on Rose, I couldn't let it out anybody, but she was driving me nuts,

"Rose! Bella will be part of our family, she already is now. I don't care if you dislike her or not!"

She wanted to say something, but just kept on talking,

"The only thing I care about now is that Alice isn't with me. If Edward only feels half as bad as I do I can understand that he wants to be with Bella now." I had a expected that I had won and she would stop talking about it, but I had only made her angrier.

"_You're_ only looking forward to her being in this family because then you want risk _eating_ her! Do you even _like_ her?"

I was hurt, how could Rosalie say something like that to me? I knew that I had my Problems resisting but did she have to throw it in my face like that?

"Of course I like Bella. Rose I love her she's like a little sister to me, I just can't get too close to her. But when she's in our family, everything will be better."

Rosalie shook her head,

"Bella will be our end Jasper, mark my words."  
"Rose you have now officially gone completely nuts. And I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I went to the living room, which Emmet was tidying up when I suddenly felt that he wasn't sad or angry…oh no, Emmet was disappointed but also happy. Why was he happy? Something was wrong with him. He had lied, I knew he had. Before I could stop myself I had jumped onto Emmet and pulled him down to the floor,

"What do you know?!" I screamed, "Where is she! What do you know?!!"

Emmet powerfully pushed me of him,

"What the Hell is wrong you?!" He yelled, "Are you nuts?!"

Rosalie came into the room,

"What's happened to us?" She asked, "This isn't how it's supposed to be. This isn't what a normal family acts like."

"We're not normal." I growled,

"No."

Rosalie shook her head and for the first time since we had been back from hunting she looked into my eyes,

"But we're a family."

I couldn't look into her eyes and was glad that the phone ringed.

**EPOV**

When I climbed through Bella's window, I noticed that she wasn't sleeping safely in her bed. I went down the stairs normally, Charlie wasn't home. "Bella?" I softly called, no need to panic. She was here somewhere, probably had fallen asleep while she was watching Romeo and Juliet. When I entered the living room I saw the video lying on the table. Either she was finished or she hadn't watched the film in the first place. "Bella?!" I called a little bit louder this time. After I had checked every room in the house three times I realised that she wasn't here. Bella was not at home. Her Truck was still outside, it didn't look like there had been a fight. Well if Victoria had been here, she wouldn't have been much of a fight anyway. But I didn't smell her. I went to the phone,

"Hello?"

"Jasper. Bella's not here." I said.

He was quiet "Come home _now_. We'll wait for Carlisle. What did he say when you called him?"

"He's on his way." I muttered

"Ok. Listen Edward don't do anything stupid, just come home."  
"Ok." I hung up.

As I ran through the forest I kept on trying to tell myself that everything would be ok. It was like I was having a conversation with two sides of me, the hopeful and the realistic one. Maybe Bella had slept at Jessica's house? But why had she left her Truck then? Maybe Jessica had picked her up? Why would Bella go to Jessica's anyway? Maybe she had gone for a walk? Why would she go out _alone_, in the dark when she knew that Victoria was out there? Then my angry side came into the conversation, what if she has gone to…No, she needed her car to La push. Maybe he picked her up. No, I told myself, she wouldn't do it. They wouldn't come for her anyway. But what if she had been angry? Angry enough to call the werewolf and wanting to speak to him. No, she still could've taken her Truck. The car was fine too. She didn't have any reasons to drive with _him_. I had reached the house, Ok. I told myself, You're gonna go in there and then you will just stay calm, wait for Carlisle and then we can figure out what to do.

**JPOV**

When Edward came home I thought, _Edward! Something is up with Emmet, something_ _strange. Please go and read his mind. He's upstairs. Don't let him see_. Edward didn't look at me he just walked the stairs into Emmets room.

"What were you just thinking?" Rosalie asked, it was the first thing she had said after I had informed her and Emmet that Bella was missing.

"thoughts?" I said, I didn't want Rosalie to know that I was accusing her husband that he had something to do with the disappearance of Alice.

I turned around, I wanted to go. But I didn't know where I should have gone.

Sighing I turned around, "Look Rose I'm sorry ok? I really don't want to fight with you."

She nodded, "I don't want to fight with you either. I only want Alice to come back." She took a little break but then she added, "And Bella." I smiled, it was a real smile it wasn't fake.

"When she's back I need to talk to her, properly, alone."  
I nodded, "Yeah, you do."

**EPOV**

I silently crept up the stairs. Rosalie knew that something was going on. Quietly I was standing in the hallway at Emmets and Roses door. Emmet was blocking his mind, I tried harder. Suddenly I was thrown back, my head was hurting so much, that if I could have cried I would have. "Argh!" I screamed. Emmet opened the door, "Edward!" he called, "What's wrong?!" Rose also came up the stairs, "Carlisle and Esme are here." She said, "What happened Edward?" I didn't know what to say, what the hell had just happened to me?

Sorry I didn't right so much about Edward I just really really love Alice&Jasper xD Next time there will be more Edward. Please review! The next chapter will be about Alice and Bella again.


	5. Hold on, if you feel like letting go

Chapter5: Hold on, if you feel like letting go

**BPOV**

It was Tanya or at least someone Alice knew, "Alice!" the person called, a woman with long brown hair and golden eyes stepped out of the car. She was very beautiful and reminded me of Rosalie.

"Hi Tanya." Alice greeted,

They hugged. Tanya turned to me, "You're Bella I assume?"

I smiled, "And you're Tanya?"

Tanya nodded with a smile, "Ok. Well I don't know what Alice has told you about me…"

She said with a playful glare at Alice.

Alice laughed, "I haven't told her anything. But maybe my brother has."

I was _so_ glad that Alice didn't say _his_ name.

"How did you get here so fast with the car?" Alice asked surprised.

"When you mentioned Bella I thought that we'll stay in a hotel for a night so she can sleep. Tomorrow we'll drive up to Denali." Tanya explained.

I didn't understand, "And the car…?"

Tanya turned around, "Oh I rented it."

I wasn't sure if she meant rented or stolen, I decided not to ask. We got into the car; Tanya and Alice were in the front. I was in the back. The drive to the hotel went by silently and fast. Tanya drove like the Cullens. When we were in our room, I went straight to bed. Alice and Tanya were talking. I tried not to think about what had happened at home. I was running away, _again_. What would Charlie think when he came home? I was missing once a year. Maybe he had gotten used to it by now? It _was_ the third time after all… But the last two times he had known. This time it was so sudden, well it had been sudden the last times too, but I hadn't had the time to leave a note or say goodbye. It was very hard to fall asleep, when I wasn't thinking about _him_, I thought about Jacob, René, Charlie and _his_ other family members…What if I hadn't gone? What if I had noticed that Emmet was hiding something? Alice had noticed something, but I hadn't. I had walked right into his trap…_Everything's set_ _up…_ Yeah his trap was. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if Alice hadn't saved me. I didn't want to think at all. I needed to sleep. But one last question stayed on my mind while I drifted to sleep, would Alice tell Tanya what had happened?

**APOV**

I had missed Tanya, I loved talking to her. I had been so busy all the time with my _family_ that I hadn't noticed how much I missed her,

"How is everyone?" She asked me

I had a decision, I could either tell her what had happened or I could lie.

"Oh they're fine everyone's just as always you know same old, same old."

I decided that lying was better, at least at the beginning. I needed time to think and I was sure Bella would need time too.

Tanya didn't seem to believe me,

"Why are you guys here, don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled to see you and to finally meet Bella, but what's the occasion?"

Ok, now I wasn't aloud to say anything wrong. But if I took too much time to think Tanya would notice I was lying….

"Something happened." I said, while I was thinking what I should say, "With Bella. She needs time to process this, that's why we're here, we just need some time."  
That wasn't even _such_ a big lie…

Tanya looked at me _very_ confused, "What happened?"  
I shook my head, "I can't tell you. This is Bella's step she needs to do this."  
_Yeah, Alice great._ I thought ironically. _Push everything on Bella after you runaway with her._ But suddenly I had an idea; Tanya seemed wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Hey Tanya?" I interrupted, she looked up.

"Yes?"  
"I think what Bella needs is a change, something new. She was dying in Forks, but she's still very shaken up about Edward so could you just not say his name around her and distract her?" And me! I added silently.

"Sure, Alice." Tanya said, "But does Edward know that you're here?"

I shook my head, "Nobody knows and it would be good if it could stay that way."  
Tanya smiled at me, "You can count on me."

I smiled, it was good that someone was there I didn't feel so alone. But I knew I was, I was starting to believe that Emmet was right. I had no family. At least not anymore.

**BPOV**

Of course we didn't just drive straight up to Denali. Oh no we had Alice with us. We went shopping.

"Alice this costs too much…"  
"Forget it we're buying it Bella."

"Shouldn't _I_ be paying then?"  
"No, it's a gift."

"I don't want it."

"That's rude."

"Fine then I'll return it!"

Tanya thought we were funny. I didn't feel like laughing.

"Listen Bella, I don't want you to mind. Money is nothing to us; would you feel better if I _stole_ these things for you?" Alice whispered.

"No!" I said a little loud, "I would feel better if we could leave."

Alice sighed, I had obviously won.

We went outside the sun was shinning but Tanya and Alice's skin was covered.  
"Do you want some ice-cream?" Alice asked, before I could answer she dragged me to the nearest ice cream parlour, suddenly Tanya said,

"Look there are some really cute men over there I think I'll go and talk to them!"

And then she was gone.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked me, while we were walking. I had gotten a vanilla ice cream, _against_ my will.

"What?" I asked a little scared.

"I was wondering..."  
Oh no, that's never good…

"Yes?"  
"You would look so good with make up, not that you don't already look good now. And it wouldn't be a lot just a little, tiny…"

"**NO**!"

"Tinier than tiny, teeny tiny…"

"**NO**!"

"Why _not_?" Alice asked

"I don't _like_ make up, I don't _need_ it and I don't know how to _use_ it."  
"You _will_ like it, you _do_ need it and I can _teach_ you!" She had hold of my arm, again, and was pulling me into the next store.

"Alice, really…"  
"Trust me." Alice said.

I sighed, yes I trusted her. I had to trust her. If I couldn't trust her who else would be there?

**APOV**

She looked so gorgeous when I was finished with her. Long eyelashes, blue eye shadow and grey eyeliner.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Strange." She said, "Alice this isn't me. This isn't who I am."

"You're still the same, the only thing that has changed a _tiny_ bit are your looks and believe my Bella you are _extremely_ beautiful."

Bella blushed, I laughed. At first she only stared at me but soon she joined in, we laughed all the way and just couldn't stop. I saw that Bella was having trouble getting air,

"_Why_ are we laughing?" I asked.

I had wanted to start a conversation but it only made her laugh harder.

"I don't know!" She gasped.

As we reached the car, we saw that Tanya was already waiting she looked a bit angry but suddenly she smiled,

"Oh Bella! You are _beautiful_!"

Bella blushed again.

"Thanks Tanya and thank _you_ Alice."

I grinned, "My Pleasure."

Bella began to laugh again, I joined.

Tanya looked confused, "Why are you two laughing? Did something happen?"

Bella had tears in her eyes, "We don't know!" I laughed.

Tanya shook her head and got into the car. Bella and I had stopped laughing but I knew that she was grinning, suppressing her laughter all the way up to Denali.

**BPOV**

We had finally reached Tanya's house and I could move again.

"Only I and my sister Irina are here but she's hunting at the moment. The others have gone to Europe you know just for a change." Tanya said

Alice nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean."

I said nothing; I just stared at Tanya's house.

"Well." Tanya said. "I need to go hunting, what about you Alice?"  
Alice smiled at her, "I'm fine." She said. "I'll go tomorrow."

Tanya nodded, "So. Alice you know your way around. You two feel right at home." She gave me a wink and was then gone.

Alice smiled at me, "Come on."

The house wasn't as big as the house of the Cullens but it was very comfy. Alice led me to my room, "You can sleep here. It was _his_ room when we stayed here."

I knew who she meant, I didn't need to ask.

"Me and…" Alice stopped abruptly, "we were in the room next to this one that's where I'll be."

I knew who she meant again.

Alice turned to the door, "You can pack out your stuff and then we can see if we can get some food for you"

I looked at the bags of shopping that were standing on my bed.

"Alice?" I called.

She turned around, "Yes?"  
"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that something had happened to you and that you needed time to process." She looked at me guilty, "I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have put you in the middle of this. It's my fault but I couldn't say it. I'm sorry I used you like that."

"_What_?! Alice why did you do that! I didn't do _anything_! I don't even _want_ to be here!"

She was hurt and she should be. She left the room leaving me behind alone with my thoughts.

I was shocked, no I was _mad_. How could she have done _this_? Using me that way, when _she_ was the one that had run away. _She_ had had pulled me into the car. She _was_ the one that saved me. I jumped up and stormed into her room almost running against the door.

"I'm sorry." I said, "We shouldn't be fighting, we need to stick together and hold on. Alice, I am _so_ grateful that you…" I searched for the right word, "Saved me. You are my best friend and I trust you with my life I know that I can."

Alice smiled at me and hugged me so tight that she was crushing all my organs and almost killing me. But I didn't want her to stop, I didn't want her to let go. Alice was my best friend; the hand that was that was there when I fell. I would always have Alice to hold on; I could trust her she would never let me go.

Thank you Thank you Thank you and if I haven't mentioned it yet THANK YOU!! For your reviews. Please give me more xD sorry I took SO long to update but hey in two weeks I have holidays maybe it'll go a bit quicker I hope that Tanya was realistic it's hard to write bout her when you don't know her…Next chapter will be the boys again:) (Jasper I LOVE you!!!)…

Lorelienchen;)


	6. All hell breaks loose

Chapter6: All hell break loose

Disclaimer: Only this VERY insane idea is mine xD I don't own twilight we all need to thank Stephenie Meyer for that!

A/N: thank you all for your reviews and support, plz give me more tell me wht you like and what you don't...

**EPOV**

What the hell has just happened to me? I thought, Jasper stood other me, Rose was already downstairs. "You ok?" He asked,

I nodded.

"What happened"

"I...I don't know." I said,

as I shot a glare towards Emmet,

"But maybe _he_ does."

Emmet stared at me angrily,

"Look I didn't do _anything_ I don't know what's wrong!"

He stormed down the stairs.

"He pretty much threw me out of his head." I said to Jasper, who gave me his hand and pulled me up. Jasper looked at me confused,

"How..."

he was interrupted by Carlisle who called from downstairs,

"Edward! Jasper!"

We went downstairs. I could see that Esme was shocked, Carlisle looked worried. They had obviously seen the livingroom. Not to mention the Foyer...

"Alice and Bella are missing." Jasper said. It sounded strange, so unreal. Was it really true that _my_ Bella was missing?

"I went to look for them, they were hunting." Emmet pointed toward, Jasper Rosalie and Me. "When I came home, I found everything like this."

"We called you immediately and then I went to Bella's house, she wasn't there." I said.

"Hmm." Carlisle said thoughtful, he showed no sign of worry,

"Perhaps Victoria is searching revenge?"

"That may be so." I said.

Silence. I felt sorry for Esme, if she could cry she would.

"Ok. Here's what we will do." Carlisle broke the silence, "Jasper, Emmet Edward nd I will go and look for Bella and Alice, for that we will split up. Esme and Rosalie you will stay here and make sure you answer the phone all the time."

Everyone nodded. Jasper, Emmet and I went outside. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Carlisle who hadn't followed he shook his head, "I'll be right out. I need to make a phone call,."_ the wolves_. He added in his head. I nodded and went outside.

"Carlisle will be here in a moment." I said.

"Edward, you need to believe me. I don't know _anything_, I didn't _do_ anything." Emmet said.

"I never said you did." I answered.

"But I know you feel that way, you both do. I'm terribly sorry because of what happened I love Alice and Bella. I would never do anything to them."

_Liar! He's lying Edward, I know he is I can feel it!_

I wanted to, but I couldn't reply to Jasper thoughts, not while Emmet was there. To my Luck Carlisle joined us. _They're looking for Victoria now_. He told me through his thoughts. We didn't need to go into the Forest I could already smell my beloved Bella on the path I followed the scent, until I reached the road. Jasper was right behind,

"We need to take the car from here." he said. I nodded. "You stay here I'll go get Carlisle." I nodded again and Jasper sprinted back to Carlisle and Emmet.

**JPOV**

Edward was telling Carlisle where to go, I had this feeling that we couldn't be fast enough. I felt just horrible, Alice had _asked_ me not to leave, made me _promise_ not to leave. And I had _yelled_ at her. I just couldn't help thinking what if I had stayed? This feeling of guilt was hanging on me and it was so strong. I knew it would only go away when I would have my beloved Alice in my arms...I was angry at Emmet I know I had no right to be, he hadn't done anything. I couldn't explain this feeling, maybe it was just so I could give someone else besides me the blame...The car had stopped, but nobody moved.

"I called the wolf pack I informed the leader that Alice and Bella are missing and he said they are looking for Victoria on their residence now."

"Oh great." I said ironically, "they start looking when something happens. A bit late."

"Jasper it's not like that they've been searching all the time." Edward said.

"Are _you_ _defending _them?" I asked surprised, shocked and confused.

"No." Edward answered, honestly, "What I mean is we don't need them, last year when Bella, Alice and I were Italy we were on our own we made it out. The year before that when we were hunting James we didn't need them. We can do this without them as we have before."

"Yeah but Edward we had Bella with us we were protecting her not looking for her." Emmet said.

"And." I added, "We had Alice's visions to help us."

Silence.

"Let's go in." Carlisle said.

We got out and then we saw it, Edwards Volvo.

We walked past it into the building.

Carlisle went to the receptionist,

"Excuse me?"

She looked up and was completely dazzled, "Y..Yes?"

Carlisle gave a huge smile and showed his perfect white teeth, "I was wondering if you could maybe tell me if an Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan had booked a flight this evening?"

The poor woman, she was staring at Carlisles face, "Eh...I'm sorry...sir I can't give you such information."

"Oh I understand." Carlisle said still smiling, "But do you think you could make an exception?" Now he looked at her pleadingly I sent her a wave of courage hoping it would help.

"Oh ok. What were their names?" She asked.

"Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan." Carlisle said.

"Yes they took a flight at 7.00 pm." She looked at him apology, "But I really can't tell you where they flew to."

"You've helped us enough thank you very much." he smiled at her again and then turned to us, "Let's go." he said.

When we were outside, Edward went to his car, "The keys are inside." He said.

"So it wasn't Victoria." Carlisle said.

"We can't be completely sure." I said, "Maybe she attacked and they had to run away."

"But that doesn't make any sense either." Edward pointed out, "I mean why were they together anyway?"

"Maybe." I said lost in my thoughts, "Alice called Bella after we left?"

"Yeah but why would she do that?" Emmet joined in, "She knew that you were going to come back soon, maybe.."

"Of course we could stand here all night _guessing _what happened" Carlisle interrupted, "Or we could go home and think about our next steps."

Emmet and I went to the car, but Edward was still standing next to his car, keys in his hand. Emmet, Carlisle and I stared at hm confused, "I'll come home later." He said, "I want to be alone."

We nodded and got into the car. At least now I didn't have to sit next to Emmet. I just couldn't help but to think that if anything happened to Alice or Bella, it would be my fault. I knew it was crazy to think things like that now, it was to early. And I knew Alice would come back I could feel it.

**EPOV**

Bella's a danger magnet. That was the only thought I had, even if they had run away from Victoria and she was with Alice she could still get hurt, easily. My Bella was so breakable like a child, I needed to protect her from the world, from my world. I needed to have her in my arms, have her wonderful scent around me. I knew I would be acting wrong if I started to panic, but I just couldn't help it. The love of my Life and my best friend were missing. It wasn't the fact that I was worried for Bella's safety that drove me insane, I trusted Alice completely about that...No, it was the fact that I didn't know anything. I didn't know _where_ they were, I didn't know _when_ they would come back, I didn't know _if _they would come back...Not knowing anything was the worst. What could have happened that they ran away? That they couldn't tell us? Was it really Victoria? We didn't smell her scent...If Emmet had anything to do with it what could he have possibly done? All this not knowing was droving me insane but the thing that hurt me the most was: What if I could never tell Bella how much I loved her again. That was the worst thought ever. I knew I was overreacting, she wasn't even gone for a whole day. I could go home now and she could be sitting on my couch, waiting for me. I started the engine and drove home.

When I came home, everyone was quiet.

"We are all over reacting." I said, my family stared at me, "They haven't even been gone for a day. There's no need to panic, if we stay calm we can handle this situation better."

"Wow." Jasper said, he wanted to lighten the mood, "Our little Edward is growing up."

Rose and him laughed, Carlisle smiled proudly and Esme looked like she wanted to cry. I went to the stairs, "Rose is Emmet upstairs?"

She nodded.

I went up, I had to say sorry, I had been accusing him. That was ridiculous.

Suddenly Jasper was behind me, "I think I need to apologize too."

I nodded and then we heard Emmet's voice, we were standing in front of his door.

"No, no Victoria believe me. The human girl's completely hysterical and I scared the vampire enough, they're not coming back. At least not anytime soon."

Jasper and I stormed into the room at the same time, how we managed to fit through the door, I really don't know.

"What did you _do_?!"

"_Who_ the hell are you?!"

"_Where_ are they?!"

"What did you _say_ to her?"

"What did you _do_ to her?"

I and Jasper had so much Rage in us we jumped onto Emmet, we wanted to kill him.

Carlisle pulled me of him and threw me onto Emmet's and Rose's bed, Jasper hit a wall.

"What the fucking Hell is going on up here?!" I have never in my whole life seen Carlisle this angry and I have _never_ heard him swear so much.

"He's got something to do with it! He was talking to _Victoria_." Jasper who was on his feet again shouted. Everyone looked at Emmet shocked, I felt very sorry for Rosalie. Not one word was good enough to explain the expression on her face.

Carlisle broke the silence, "Ok Emmet, tell us the truth. _Now_."

Emmet sighed, "Ok, but I want you guys to let me finish first ok?"

Carlisle looked at me and Jasper, "Fine." I growled.

"Ok well tonight I tried to rape Bella. I told her to come here with your car, that I had parked in front her house. I told her Edward wanted to meet her." I don't think I have ever felt this angry, _rape MY_Bella? How dare he even _look_ at her that way?! Even _think_ of her like that? This was a lot more worse than what I had felt two years ago when some men had come to close to her... I mean this was _my brother_ who had...Every one was too shocked to say something Carlisle had his arms around Esme, who had buried her face in his chest, he looked at Emmet with disappointment. Rosalie had to lean against the door frame for support.

Jasper was the first who found his voice again, "And Alice?"

Anger flicked across Emmets face, "I had managed to chase her away told her to find you and talk to you. She told me about your fight. I knew you weren't in the forest that's why I sent her there. Then _finally_ Bella was there..." Was it just me or was he actually _enjoying_ this?

"And then." Emmets eyes were only on Jasper now, "Your stupid little wife came back and ruined my plan. She stormed back in, probably because the dumb human was screaming so loud, 'Edward!' all the time she wouldn't stop!"

How dare he make such fun of Bella? He was enjoying this _way_ too much...

"Then I got really aggressive and tried to kill your wife but of course Bell had left the keys in the car...But don't worry I scared Alice enough she's not coming back not soon. She's suffering, you all are. That's great, just how Victoria wants it."

Rosalie started sobbing she was on the floor still leaning against the frame,

"Emmet.." she sobbed.

I was shaking with anger, I couldn't believe it he had tried to rape Bella?! Carlisle saw my rage he gently pushed Esme aside and stood in front of me. Then I did something that I had never done, I pushed Carlisle out of the way forcefully. I attacked my father. I jumped onto emmet I would kill him, I would rip him into pieces...I could hear Rosalie scream, "No! Stop it! No! Emmet! No!" Esme was shouting too,

"Carlisle do something!"

Emmet was mocking me, "Come on kill me! Yeah come on do it Edward revenge your girl, come on!" I was grabbed from behind, Jasper was helping too. They actually threw me out the window.

**JPOV**

"**Now everybody SHUT UP**!"

Carlisle screamed loud enough, that Edward could probably hear him.

"This is _not_ how _my_ family behaves! Esme calm Rosalie down, take her downstairs. Jasper leave. Take care of Edward and Emmet _we_ need to talk."

I left, I was completely in shock, if I had stayed...Alice wouldn't have been in so much fear, she wouldn't have run away. If I had stayed, Emmet wouldn't have tried it in the first place.

I went around the back of the house, where Edward was lying, "Come on."

"How could you not attack him?" Edward was lying on his back staring up at me in disgust.

"I'm an Empath, Edward." I simply said, "I know how to control my anger. You are aware of the fact that you _attacked Carlisle_?!"

Edward growled, "Yes."

"Come on." I said, "we are leaving until you've calmed down."

"I'm fine." Edward grumbled.

"If we had to throw you out of a window and you eyes are that black then you are not fine." I said.

Edward sighed and stood up, "Fine. I'll leave but I want to go alone."

No, I couldn't let him do that.

"Yes you can."

_Get out of my head please._

"Jasper you can trust me. I really would like to be alone now, and besides I think Rose really needs you now."

Ok He had a point there.

"I know."

_Out!_

"Trust me." he said again and vanished into the darkness.

I went back into the house, Esme was sitting on the couch, Rosalie on her lap sobbing tearlessly as Esme ran her hand through her hair.

I sat down next to them, "Rosalie..." I whispered as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from my hand, "Don't Jasper. I need to get used to the fact that my husband is a rapist, that the man I have loved for over 60 years is a sadistic bastard."

Rosalie was the real victim in this whole situation. Bella and Alice were somewhere alone and scared. But the pain Rose was feeling was unbearable. She stood up, "I'm not this weak." she said, I followed her and pulled her into my arms, "I know how much it hurts I feel it too."

Ok so next chapter's gonna be Bella's and Alice's first night at Tanya's house...hope you liked it, plz review. I tried to write a lot about Edward but it was hard because I really like Jasper more, well hope I got his charter good...

Greetings Lorelienchen...;)


	7. Don't wanna think about you

Chapter7: Don't wanna think about you, but I can't forget you

Disclaimer: Not mine! I only own this insane idea!

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you for all your reviews xD xD I know that I'm terrible but plz give me more

**APOV**

Bella was sleeping while I was sitting on the bed, Jasper and I had once shared. I closed eyes and concentrated I needed to check the future...

Victoria, that was bad. Bella and Edward, that was good. Jasper and I, that was even better. Rosalie and Emmet and, how was that possible? Did that mean that the others would never find out the truth? Or would they just ignore what he had done? Did they not care? I shook my head, no that was impossible, I concentrated on Edward, _he was in the forest he looked angry, he screamed, "Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyy?!!" _

I was ripped out of my vision, ok it looked like Edward knew. That was good. I felt so guilty I had just left...I didn't want to think of how Jasper must feel, or Rose, Edward, o god...Esme. But then again, what if what Emmet had said was true? What if they didn't want me? What if they had never loved me? Even after all these years of being with them, of loving them...This doubt was in me now and I couldn't get rid of it so easily. Suddenly I had an idea. I ran into Eleazars study and took some paper and I pen, he wouldn't notice. On the way back I saw the Telephone, it was standing in the hallway, before I could think my steps through I had pulled the phone out of the plug and broken the cabal. I didn't bother to take care of the one in the study, Tanya wouldn't answer it.

_Dearest Jasper,_

I wrote

_I am sure that by now you have noticed that Bella and I are not home. It's my fault I had to take her, if you don't know what has happened I: Emmet our brother who we have known for many years, who we loved and trusted has betrayed us in the most excruciating way. He tried to rape Bella. He sent me away to find you, so I could talk to you. But you weren't there, I still don't know where you were. A vison hit me so hard that I was pushed to the ground screaming in pain, nobody came, no one seemed to hear me...Then I heard Bella scream for Edward, I ran to her to the house. I don't know what she was doing there, it didn't matter I had to save her. After I had stopped Emmet from hurting Bella so badly, the way he wanted to, he attacked me. I'm not entirely sure how you do it but I believe Emmet tried to kill me. Maybe you have seen the livingroom. I knew I had to protect Bella and told her to run, at first she didn't move but then she ran away. I was left alone with him, he told me I had no family, no one would believe what I would say, he would make sure everyone would think it's my fault. He told me no one loved me. And being the fool I am I believed him, I believed every word he said to me that night. A Part of me still does. Anyhow Bella saved me then and we were in Edwards Volvo. We're in Denali now, but I pulled out the phone, so we don't get your calls. I just can't stop thinking what if everything I did in the last 100 years was wrong? I know that my visions brought me to you but what if they're wrong? I mean they brought me into the asylum too...I love you I love everyone of you guys and if you don't want me and want me to leave then I will. I have no idea what I will do or how I should live without you but if that is your wish...I feel so helpless I want to go home but I can't. What happened the other night, with Emmet I __don't think that was all I think there's worse to come...I'm so sorry for everything I'm putting you and everyone else through._

_I love you,_

_Alice._

Sighing I folded the letter together, I wouldn't send it to him. I wasn't sure if he should read it or not. Well I still had some time to think about it...should I write some more letters to the others? Maybe to Edward, so I could explain everything...Bellas piercing scream interrupted my thoughts...

**BPOV**

I was lying in the bed that Edward had used. I could picture him here lying and thinking...I missed him more than anything. I tried not to but I cried myself to sleep, sobbing into the pillow, hoping that Alice wouldn't hear me. I didn't want her to feel guilty, I didn't want her to feel bad at all, I know I should be mad at her, but I can't I love her too much. She didn't mean to hurt me, she wanted to keep me safe. After a long while of thinking I fell asleep.

I was in the forest. That was nothing new. "Edward?" I called unlike the last time I wasn't in complete Panic, my voice was calm. "Edward where are you?" It wasn't dark yet, he was here somewhere I knew it. I walked deeper into the forest, "Edward?" Nothing not a sound, but the I heard his angelic voice call, "I'm over here Bella." He was also calm, then I finally reached him, his perfect face near mine.

"I was lost thank god I've found you!"

I wanted to touch his hand but he pulled back, he pulled away from me.

"I can't Bella it's too late, you've lost me."

The darkness came so suddenly. I was alone in the forest, Edward had just left me here,

"Edward!" Tears were streaming down my face. "Don't leave me! I'm scared Edward please!"

I woke up, sweating, screaming and crying,

"Edward!!"

Alice was by my side in seconds, "Bella! What happened."

"He left!" I sobbed, "He just left me alone I didn't know where to go I was lost it was dark and he just left."

I was surprised that she understood what I was saying. She pulled me into her cold stone arms,

"It's ok." She whispered, "You're safe Bella everything's fine. Shh."

But I couldn't calm down, "Edward!" I sobbed.

She pulled me closer, "Shh."

Somehow I managed to fall asleep.

When I woke up Alie was gone. There was a tray with food for me on my bed, as I saw it I noticed how hungry I was. Also there was a note from Alice:

_Hope you enjoy your food, I know I'll enjoy mine;) _

_Tanya's downstairs._

_See you in a while,_

_Alice._

After I had eaten and gotten dressed, I went downstairs to greet Tanya and to ask her where I could have a shower.

But the warm water didn't distract me from my fears...Edward had left me once and ever since my worst fear was that he would do it again. I didn't want it to be too late, as it had been in my dream. I wanted to be with Edward forever I was still very glad that Charlie was in Port Angeles I wasn't sure what he was doing there, it was something with a bigger case. He had assured me it would take a while...I hoped we'd be back in time, I didn't like to think of what Charlie would do when he found out I was gone for the third time in almost three years. Alice was back when I was finished in the bathroom. I wasn't sure why there was a toilet in Tanya's house but I was very glad there was. I decided to ask Alice later. Tanya and her were already waiting for me downstairs,

"Hey." I said cheerfully

"Good morning Bella." Tanya greeted me. "Did you sleep well?"

Great why did she have to ask _that_ question. I hoped Alice hadn't told her.

"I slept fine thank you that I can stay here."

Tanya smiled at me lovingly, "It's no problem."

"We were thinking about watching a movie, what do you say Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered, "What do you want to watch?"

"Well we have 'Buffy and the vampire slayer'" Tanya said with a grin.

"The series?" I asked surprised.

"It's hilarious." Alice said with a big grin.

"Fine lets watch it then."

Watching this really was hilarious, the vampires were killed with a stake. With a broken wood, through there dead heart. The thought of a splinter killing _him _was too much. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Imagine it!" I managed to say, "I stab you with a pencil and you die."

Alice giggled, Tanya grinned. They had already made fun of it, I was sure of that. They were just happy that I was happy. Suddenly Tanya's mobile ringed she looked at it and grinned, "This could take a while." she laughed.

As soon as she was gone, Alice asked.

"Hey Bella, do you have dreams like yesterday at home too?"

"When Ed...when he' no there then yes." I admitted, "I'm just so worried that he'll leave me again, do you think he will?" It was good that I could finally talk to someone about that.

Alice shook her head, "He isn't stupid Bella. Ok sometimes he is but he won't leave you again. He would only leave if you asked him to."

Ask him to leave?

"Never." I said, "I love him. He's everything for me I could never ever live without him again!"

Alice smiled, "That's how he feels about you."

I smiled too, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

Alice nodded, "Defiantly. Otherwise that feeling won't go away."

"Ok." said. I was glad that I could talk to Alice so good, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything, if I asked her not to. I had this really good feeling that I could tell Alice everything, she didn't make me feel stupid if I had question, she cheered me up when I was sad, she helped when I had a problem. I wondered if she felt the same way about me? Suddenly I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before, I was happy. All the pain I had felt yesterday evening was gone.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yes?"

I regretted that I had started this, "Well I noticed that I can trust you with everything and I was wondering if you felt the same way about me?"

A huge smile spread across her lips, "Bella I feel that way with every family member."

I was glad that Tanya came in then and we concentrated on the tv again. Alice didn't see the tears I had in my eyes...

**APOV**

After we had finished the third episode, Tanya stood up.

"I'd like to go for a walk...if you don't mind..I mean I won't be back for a while...2

"Why are you asking us if we mind?" I interrupted her, "You're the one leaving us in your house alone."

She laughed, "Oh Alice you two are family! Well if you really don't mind..."

"Go." I said, "Have fun."

With a grin she said, "Oh I will."

She walked out of the house. I turned my attention back to Bella she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Even Tanya sees me as family." she whispered.

"Sorry." I laughed

She smiled, "No! It's great. God I love you guys. If it weren't for all of you I don't know how I would have survived Forks."

I smiled, "Bella you are so sweet."

She blushed.

I laughed.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I asked.

"How about we watch some more of these," she pointed towards the Buffy-dvds, "and then we go shopping."

"Ok." I agreed.

After 2 hours of laughing and making fun of the so called "vampires." Bella and I went shopping. When we were in the city, I asked,

"So where do you want to go?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know any of the stores."

"Well I want you to decide so we'll just walk around until you see a shop that you want to enter." she seemed ok with that.

**BPOV**

This was nuts I hated it when people spent money on me, it would take a long time until we found a shop_ I_ would go in. Suddenly I thought of something,

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Why does Rosalie hate being a vampire so much?"

She sighed,

"Rose is...well you know how people mostly want exactly that what they can't have?"

I nodded.

"That's what it's like with Rose, she wants to be able to have children, she wants to cry, she wants to eat, she wants to sleep and have dreams. And I believe what is worse for her is that she thinks she's a monster."

I was surprised, how she could think that. I didn't see the Cullens as monsters, I saw them as creatures. They tried to be good and fought against their destiny. That meant a lot to me.

"Do you feel that way sometimes too?"

She seemed to be thinking about it, "Sometimes." She said, "I would like to be human, I mean I can't remember what it was like and sometimes I even wish I could have children...but I'm grateful for what I have."

"Am I being selfish with my decision?" I asked worried.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think you are. Rosalie probably thinks otherwise."

I sighed, "I hope she changes her mind."

"I'm sure she'll get used to it, but it's hard for her you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm sure it is."

"Rose really is a nice person, she just feels very jealous of you."

I nodded, "Yeah she has stopped acting.." I searched for the right word, "Mean around me but since the..." I stopped dead in my Tracks and stared at a top in the window of a shop.

It was back and white letters spelled,

_**Bite me.**_

The pain was there immediately but I embraced it gladly. I wasn't allowed to forget. I needed to be reminded why I was here, I had to remember what had happened. This wasn't some fun vacation, I was running away.

"Alice." I whispered, "I want _that_."

I think it sucked...well just say what you think;) Next chapter will be the guys/others (lots of Edward!!) again. I won't be at home for a week, but I'll see what if I can post the new chapter anyway. Don't forget to review please :D

Lor;)


	8. The real victim

Chapter8: The real victim

****

**EPOV**

_Bella_. That was all that was in my head at the moment, well she always was the one thing I thought of but this time it weren't happy feelings. I felt horrible when I thought of her, she was in danger, she was scared, confused. I only wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her that everything would be ok. But I couldn't, I couldn't say everything was ok because _nothing_ was. Rosalie will probably be depressed for the rest of eternity and she'd hate Bella. Carlisle and Esme will be broken, they have lost a son. Jasper and Alice have both lost a brother, I have lost my brother and my best friend and at the moment, the love of my life _and_ my other best friend. As I lay here in the meadow, I had so many questions running through my head, When would I see Bella again? What should we do with Emmet? And the one that really got me thinking was, Who is the _real_ victim in this whole mess? I? Jasper? Alice? Esme? Rosalie? _Bella_?

What I didn't understand was how Jasper had stayed calm, even Rosalie, _Rosalie_ Showed her feelings…Maybe it was because Emmet hadn't tried to rape Alice? If he had Jasper probably would have ripped him into pieces, just like I had wanted to. I had to apologize to Carlisle for my behavior and to Esme, I had to be there for Rosalie as much as she would let me, I had to help Jasper find our girls…But I couldn't, I couldn't stand up I just laid here in the sun. The last time Bella had been here she had almost been killed by a vampire and saved by werewolves. When she came home I would have to take her here so she had a pleasant memory again. I still couldn't move, suddenly I remembered this song I had once heard in the radio, the chorus was: _If I could turn, turn back the hands of time. Then my darling you would be mine…._

Yes that fitted well, if I could go backing time, I would have been home with Bella. We would have watched "Romeo and Juliet." She would have gone to sleep I would have watched over her…The sun vanished behind the clouds it started to rain, I didn't care, I couldn't feel the cold anyway. I closed my eyes, seeing Bella and only Bella in front of me smiling and blushing. I didn't want to move but when I heard a loud BANG coming from our house I jumped up and ran home.

**CPOV**

This wasn't my son, this wasn't the man Rosalie had saved years ago.

Emmet sat in front of me,

"Who are you?!"

He grinned, "Why don't you guess?"

I growled, "No. You will tell me immediately who you are."

He was still grinning, "Oh father!" he cried theatrically, "Don't you recognise your own son?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this I smacked him as hard as I could, Emmet, or whoever he was flew of the chair which splattered into pieces.

"Hey!" he screamed.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Ok you won." He said standing up putting his hand up in the air, "I'm not your son I'm some body else in your sons body."

"Who are you and how do I make you leave?"

"I love Victoria." He said.

"James?" I whispered, "But you're dead…" That couldn't be Jasper and emmet had burned him!

He chuckled, "No." then he grinned at me, it wasn't his grin this one was evil, he started to sing: "Little knows my royal dame Rumpelstiltskin is my name"

This was riddicolous he was enjoying hurting people..he was enjoying everything…

"Laurent?" I asked, hadn't e been mudered by the wolves?

He shook his head, "Hi! My name is...What? My name is…Who? My name is…"  
He stopped, suddenly he fell over backwards.

Slowly I went over to him, he opened his eyes, they were black, "Dad?" He whispered weakly, almost frightend.

_Do__n't fall for it_. I thought, _don't fall for it_.

**EPOV**

I ran into the room, "What happened?" I asked, closely followed by Jasper and Esme.

"I don't know." Carllisle said with an honest tone as he stpped over to his wifes side.

4 pairs of eyes were questionly staring at Emmet, who had stood up from the floor

"Victoria took me." He whispered, "She got me out of my body and put me in someone else's. I couldn't see anything but I could see what I should have been seeing."

We are stared at him confused, "What?" we all asked together.

He sighed, "Who ever was in my body, I saw what he did. I saw him trying to rape Bella, I saw Rosalie's breakdown, I saw everything but I had no control over it."

"How do we know it's you?" Jasper asked, saying the question we all thought but didn't want to ask, "How do we know what you're saying is true?"

"Do you really think I'd rape Bella?" Emmet spat at him, "Hurt her, Alice and _Rosalie_ that much?!"

"I believe you were possessed." Esme said, "But how do we know for sure that you are back?"

He seemed to think about it then his eyes fell upon me "You!" he said pointing at me, "You came to me and asked me what had happened to me when I killed those two people. After our conversation you said, 'Thank you Emmet for being so supportive and helpful I owe you something' I said that I wouldn't forget your words and I never did."

Ok he had point there I had to admit it, those had been my exact words.

He went on to Jasper, "On Valentines day we had wrestling match and Rose wasn't angry at me but she was angry at you because she said you ruined her day, you calmed her down and convinced her it was my fault but she forgave me because f the holiday and then the next day she was angry!"

Jasper smiled, yes that _had_ been amusing.

Next was Esme, "On my first hunting trip, the day I was changed you told me that Rosalie had been with me all of those days." (A/N: In my version that happened.)

Esme nodded, yeah I remembered that too.

Last was Carlisle, "You raised me." He said, "You stood by me when a father should be most ashamed for his son, you saved me and gave me this wonderful life."

Carlisle looked at him for a while then he hugged his son, "Emmet." He whispered.

"Where are Alice and Bella?" Emmets voice was shaking.

Everyone left the room, Carlisle had to call the werewolves Jasper wanted to calm him down so he could speak without fury, Esme winked at me and closed the door behind her.

I sighed, "They're not home yet."

He buried his head in his hands, "What have I done?" He whispered, "What have I done?"

I shook my head, "Nothing Emmet." I said clearly, "You have done nothing."

He was sobbing, "I saw it all…I was there…I couldn't stop it!"

I said nothing, it was Emmet he was the real victim in this whole mess.

"Everything will be ok." I said, "Go speak to Rosalie, she still thinks you're…"

I broke off, he nodded and left the room.

I went downstairs,

"Mum, Dad." I said, they turned to me, Jasper left the room.

"I'm sorry for my disrespectful behavior towards you." I said, "I hadn't thought through my actions, I was regardless and stupid. I should have done what you told me to do the first time you told me."

Carlisle looked at me, "Is Emmet forgiven?"

Was he forgiven? I didn't know. But it hadn't been him, he was innocent.

"Yes." I said.

Carlisle nodded, "Then so are you." He left with those words.

"Am I really forgiven?" I asked Esme.

"Yes dear, you are." She said, as she followed her husband.

**RPOV**

My husband was a rapist. The man I loved and could and would never stop loving was a _rapist_. I wanted to cry, no I wanted to _die_. I was married to a rapist. He had wanted to _rape_ the _human_. Was I not good enough for him? What had brought him to this extreme? It couldn't be the looks, no I was much more beautiful than _Bella_. Was he jealous of her humanity? Or was it _me_? The way I was sometimes, so selfish and stubborn? In my human life I had thought about killing myself many times but since I had met Emmet I was _happy_, I loved him, I was safe our love was eternal. Until he tried to rape a human!

_Ok_, I thought, _if he wants to do a therapy I will be there for him if he continues I'm leaving._

Suddenly the door was opened, I wasn't sitting on the bed, since that was broken. I had been staring out the also broken window, I spun around after I saw who it was my anger turned into hate.

"**OUT**!" I yelled.

Emmet didn't move in fact he closed the door and came closer to me,

"Rose.." He started.

I want back a step pointing my fingers towards him, "no! Emmet I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah you do." He said, "Look there's an explanation to all this."

"Yeah you're sick!" I snapped.

He shook his head, "Rose do you want this to end this badly?"

Had he gone even more crazy?

"It already ended badly!" I yelled, "Since you decided to rape Bella!"

"I was possessed!" He shouted back.

I was silent, what was he saying? Could this all have a happy ending?

His tone softened, "Victoria pretty much stole my soul and put me in another body but I saw everything that happened here, I swapped bodies with someone but I still saw everything, I had no control."

"I don't know if I should believe you." I honestly said. What if this was just a trick?

Again he shook his head, "Do you really think I would want to rape Bella?"

No of course not. I thought, he loved Bella like a sister. I knew that.

"How do I know it's you?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me, pulling me into his arms kissing me. This kiss was like our first one, it told me he loved me.

"You're my life." He whispered, "I would do anything for you, I've married you more than ten times, I never manage to be angry at you and if I do so it's over after two minutes. I know there's no crowd but Rose will you marry me again?"

I said nothing I looked at him, "Emmet?" I whispered like a child, scared and weak.

"I'm here angel." He hushed me, pulling me against his chest.

We stayed their for some more minutes, I wanted to cry and scream of joy. Everything was ok again, it hadn't been him he was back he was safe…

"Yes." I whispered.

He kissed me again, again and again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Jasper stood there with a grin on his face, "Come on let's go downstairs." He said, "Esme wants to know if everything is alright."

I grabbed Emmets hand and together we went down to the rest of the family.

"Emmet how did she manage to possess you?" Carlisle asked.

Emmet was about to answer when suddenly the phone ringed, Jasper answered it,

"Cullen residence?"

We all heard it, "Hello this is Tanya speaking."

I'm mean I know...ok so I'm thinking two more chapters then this is over sorry I took so long. It would be cool to have 10 reviews 'cause then I'd have 100 but I'll carry on anyway (unless I don't get any reviews cause that would mean it sucked…)…but still I'd appreciate it. For those who are starting to like Emmet/Rose check out my other story "Angels." Ok I think that was it I'll try and get the next chapter soon!

Greetings

Lor

PS: Characters aren't mine!


	9. Trouble

Chapter9:Trouble

**BPOV**

Alice grinned at me, she was sitting in the drivers seat,

"The shirt looks good Bella." She complimented.

I blushed, "Thanks Alice."

I looked down at my self and smiled, _Bite me…_I couldn't wait for Edward to see this. My thoughts drifted back to the Cullens once again, what would happen? What would Emmet do? Who would they believe? How would Rosalie react? That thought ripped at my heart, how would _I_ react if she told me Edward had wanted to rape her? I shuddered, I think I would kill myself.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this Bella." Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I'm just so worried about you, if anything happened to you, it's not just because of Edward, you like a sister to me I love you too. I feel so afraid but I know it was wrong to run away but I…Jasper and I had a fight before, he wasn't there and…"

"Alice." I soothed her, "It's ok, I'm holding on but there is something I need to ask you…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will the others believe me? And what's going to happen to Rosalie?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I don't know." Alice answered honestly, "And Rosalie she…"

Alice broke of, she was suddenly very still,

"Alice?" My voice was shaking a little, "Alice what's wrong?!"

We were still driving, but Alice wasn't there anymore, she was having a vision, there was a traffic light, it was red, if Alice didn't stop the car soon…

"Alice!" I screamed.

We were getting closer and closer…"Alice!" I yelled again. Her eyes were open just in time, she stopped right in front of the traffic light, I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked,

Alice looked at me with worried eyes, "We've got trouble, Boy have we got trouble."

I only stared at her confused, we were quiet the rest of the way.

**APOV**

I burst through Tanya's door and sprinted up the stairs, "TANYA!" I yelled, she came out of Eleazars office,

"What's wrong?" She demanded,

"I had a vision we have trouble. What were you doing in there?"

"Irina just called, she has joined the others, they're in Paris I believe, What's wrong honey? You're shaking!"

Indeed I was, my whole body was trembling with fear of what I had just seen. Bella was their now too, "Alice!" She said, "Don't just run of like that tell me what happened, what did you see?"

Tanya took hold of my arm and guided me down the stairs, she pushed me gently on the couch. Bella, who had followed, stood before me eager too know what was going on, as was Tanya. This was too much for me, I needed to be with Jasper now, I needed to feel his presence, to know that I am safe, that he is safe.

I took a deep breath, "Victoria has pulled the werewolves on her side, she's going to kill us."

Tanya and Bella throw worried looks to each other, Since Tanya didn't ask who Victoria was I assumed she had been told by Carlisle or somebody else from my family.

"I saw one of them." I continued, "He…he was attacking Rosalie, Emmet killed him and then…the…" I took another deep breath, "Then the leader lost control."

No one spoke until Bella asked, "What will happen then?"

"I don't know." I met her eyes, "I saw him battling a werewolf, Bella I'm not sure if our family will win this war."

"We need to go back." Bella said firmly.

I shook my head, "Even if we do, Bella what will you do?"

Bella looked me straight in the eye, "If I have to, I will die with Edward, I'm not living without him."

"You won't make it on time thou." Tanya chimed in.

Bella tore her eyes from mine and stared at Tanya, questioning

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't know when the fight will begin." Tanya explained, "You could be too late by the time you arrive."

"We need to warn them." I agreed with Tanya, "You will call them." I looked at Tanya, "Don't mention us just tell them whatever happens they are not allowed to kill any of the wolves, only Victoria."

Tanya obviously didn't agree with me, "That idea isn't so good Alice, they will take it more seriously if they know you had a vision."

I stared at Tanya, "Do as I tell! Please? If they come here to get us it will only get worse!"

Tanya looked at Bella, who bless her nodded in agreement. Sighing Tanya turned o the stairs, grinning I took Bellas arm and pulled her behind me following Tanya.

We were in Eleazars study, Tanya picked up the phone and dialed our number,

"Cullen Residence?" I heard Jaspers say into the phone,

"Hello this is Tanya." Tanya whispered.

There was a pause.  
"Tanya?" Jasper asked, "Why are you calling?"

Tanya looked at me apolitically, "Jasper Alice wanted me to say that.."

"NO!" I shouted, Jasper wasn't allowed to know I was here.

"Alice?!" Jasper yelled, he hung up.

I stared at Tanya with vicious eyes, "What have you done?"

Thank you all who have reviewed!! I have more than 100 now and I'm very, very happy…I don't think this story will be finished after 2 chapters after all. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm going away for the weekend but tomorrow the summer holidays are starting I'll try to write more and faster, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm working on a different project at the moment, so if you don't hear from me in a while, that's why. Again thank you for your reviews and again I apologize, plz review and have a nice summer everyone!

Gbya

Lor


	10. Perfection

Chapter10: Perfection

Disclaimer: Not mine...I'm not the extraordinary woman who invented twilight...

**JPOV**

"EDWARD!" I yelled angrily.

He had ripped the phone out of my hand and with doing so he had pulled it out of the wall.

"You idiot!" I roared.

"They're in Alaska!" Edward screamed back, "We need to get there! Now!"

"They're probably gone by now!" I shouted, "Because you didn't give me the chance to tell them the truth!"

Carlisle stepped in between us, "Boys, calm down. Tanya is reasonable, I'm sure she won't let Alice and Bella escape so quickly."

Escape. That sounded strange, she didn't need to escape, she needed to _come home._

"We're still running out of time though!" Out of respect for his father, Edward lowered his tone, "Now that we've found them, we need to hurry not to loose them again."

"He does have a point there." Emmet chimed in, "If we stand here discussing for hours, Alice and Bella could be gone by the time they reach Alaska."

Esme nodded in agreement, "We should hurry,"

"They can't go." Said Rosalie, we all stared at her, "Well at least not both of them, one will have to stay."

"Why?" asked Edward angrily,

"Yeah." I said, "I'd like to know too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Because of Victoria!" she called as if it were obvious, "With two of us gone, Victoria will probably want to attack."

Emmet chuckled, "Are you scared?" he asked with a small smile.

"No." answered Rosalie honestly, "I'm clever. She knows what we'd do for each other, she wants us to separate, because she's planning something, don't you guys get it?!"

Silence.

"She does have a point." Carlisle broke the silence, "Not both of you can go."

"I say Edward stays." Rosalie said.

Edward through a filthy look at her, "What, you don't want me to see Bella? Do you hate me and her that much?"

"No." said Rosalie in a calm voice, "I just think we could need your powers more than Jaspers at the moment, besides, don't you think it would be better to know what Alice and Bella are feeling rather than what they are thinking?"

Edward growled lightly looking annoyed and angry.

"She really is right." Carlisle tried calming him, "Look why don't you both stay? I drive up to Alaska."

I nodded, "Yeah, but promise you'll bring her home."

Carlisle smiled at me, "I promise I won't leave before I have Bella and Alice both safe in my car."

All eyes were upon Edward,

"Fine." He sighed, after a few seconds.

Carlisle stepped forward, towards Edward he gripped his shoulders tightly, "Edward you have my word that I will bring her back, both of them, safely."

Edward didn't really look that convinced but nodded, "Thanks."

Carlisle went upstairs, Esme followed.

**EPOV**

I hated to even think about it, but I knew that Rosalie was right. This was the best solution and I could trust Carlisle. I knew that. But still I only wanted to have Bella in my arms, safe. Rosalie looked at me angrily, she was probably offended by my comment, Emmet looked sad, which I could understand, he felt guilty. Jasper came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder,

"It's over soon." He said.

I nodded and turned away, I couldn't bear with this. I couldn't really think about anything because the only thing that was on my mind was Bella and her safety.

Carlisle came down the stairs, Esme was holding his hand.

"I'm taking Esme with me." He said, no one said a word.

"We're taking the Mercedes and should be back in about two days."

"Two days?!" Jasper and I yelled at once.

"Well we are taking the car there, we need to make sure they come with us _and_ we have Bella." Carlisle explained.

I envy my father for being so calm at times like these, he's someone one can always come to and he'll always help you, he truly is the best father in the world. Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging my parents, "I love you." I whispered meant for both of them, "We love you too Edward." Esme said. I smiled.

"We should go." Said Carlisle.

"Now you lot behave good we have enough trouble as it is alright?"

We all nodded and then our parents left.

Rosalie went upstairs, Jasper, Emmet and I looked at each other, I sighed and followed her.

I knocked on her bedroom door, "Rose?" I called.

"What?!" she spat.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care."

I entered, Rosalie was sitting on her bed, her back to me. I sat down next to her, in her hands she was holding a picture of all of us, we had made it two years ago on Rosalies and Emmets wedding. None of us spoke until I asked,

"Did I do something wrong?"

Rosalie made a sound that sounded like a sob and a laugh at the same time, she jumped up from the bed, she was staring at the window, her back to me, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Look I can't help you if you don't tell me what I did wrong!" I snapped annoyed by the fact that she wasn't talking to me.

She spun around facing me with angry, dark eyes, "Everything!" She yelled, "You've done everything wrong!"

"Why?"

"I can't do this!" she was still yelling, "I can't be perfect!"

I stood up too, "Rose, what the hell are you talking about?!"

Her gaze went to the floor, "When I was….human, my younger brothers always looked up to me, always knew I was there, for them I _was_ perfect. And then I was changed, I had this huge crush on you Edward but you didn't want me, I thought I'd have a big brother but you don't even know me after all these years, **I don't hate Bella**!" She screamed that last part.

I stared at her shocked, "Rose, I…."

She interrupted me "Do you know how much I'd love to be like Alice she's the perfect sister for you and Bellas best friend."

"Don't you see how hard it is for me to be around _her_? I'm trying ok I really am, but I don't see the point for you I'll just always be stubborn and selfish Rosalie."

I said nothing, Rosalie continued

"When I'm around her I have to be perfect again, I have to pretend again. Do you know how much it hurts? It kills me when I feel human because it reminds me, but I'm trying because I want you to be happy and I want you to see me as your sister."

I embraced her into my arms, "I'm sorry." I said, "I know our relationship is..._strange_, but Rose I do love you as a sister you've got to believe that and you don't need to be perfect no one's expecting you to."

"Bella is." She whispered.

I shook my head, "She isn't expecting any of us to be perfect, she thinks we are, but nobody's perfect not even a Vampire."

"It hurts to be around her anyway, she reminds me of how I was I always tried to do everything right, I always wanted everyone to like me…"

"For Emmet you'll always be perfect." I said, "You should hear what he thinks about you sometimes."

She let go of me and smiled, "Thank you."

I grinned, "Anytime sis."

Eh yeah…I hope you get the Rosalies Problem I'm not even sure I do, it just popped into my head today…So the new Harry Potters coming out tomorrow don't expect me to update on the weekend and in the next two weeks my sisters staying for a visit but I'll try anyway, thank you all for your reviews and sorry it's so short, again…

Gbya

Lor


	11. Sticking together

Chapter11: Sticking together

Thank you all for reviewing!! Tonks/Lupin fans check out "Thanks to Potter" and Emmet/Rosalie fans "Angels" ok what else? Not mine just borrowing them bla bla bla…and thanks again;)

Oh and incase anyone is wondering or is getting confusing emails I managed to delete every chapter and had to update them all…again. Well for that I was able to change a few things, nothing major thou..

**Alright one more thing, I have read eclipse and this story had started BEFORE Eclipse, so lets all forget about what happened in Eclipse ok?**

**APOV**

„I'm…I'm sorry Alice." Tanya said.

I said nothing, I wanted to go to Jasper, _now_. I needed him right now. The pain I should have been feeling since day1 was now catching up with me, it hit my like a wave, a wave of emotions as if I felt what Jasper had been feeling before he had hung up.

"Alice." Bella said, gripping my shoulders shaking me, "Alice snap out of it, we need plan what to do next they know where we are!"

"You are not going anywhere until someone has told me what's going on!" Tanya growled, "Why are you hiding from your own family?!"

I sunk to the floor, what the hell was I doing here? This wasn't like me at all, running away like a little girl, a weak little scared girl.

"Jasper." I whispered, as if hoping he would come and get me, take me home to my family where we all lived together peacefully, where we had lived together peacefully…Should Bella and I just go back and pretend nothing happened? Pretend that our family was not ruined, pretend Emmet never tried to rape her?

If Japer were here now, he'd knew what to do, he always had a solution, he always made me happy.

**BPOV**

I looked at Alice and had tears in my eyes, she looked so lost, so…childlike. She was longing for Jasper she had whispered his name so weakly, she was feeling the way I did constantly. But I had no time to cry and weep over Edward at the moment, I had to calm Tanya down.

"Tanya." I said, "The reason we are running away from Alice's…from our family is because.." this was it, "Emmet tried to rape me."

Silence.

Tanya stared at me in total disbelief and confusion,

"Come again?!"

"Emmet tried to rape me."

Again silence, I went on.

"That's why we ran away."

Tanya stared at me shocked and then threw her arms around me, squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe, "Tanya!" I gasped.

She let go off me, "You poor thing!" She screamed and hugged me again, thou this time not so hard, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Oh Bella you must be terrified!"

Alice stood up from the floor, "Tanya, what should we do?!" She sounded so desperate, it was strange to hear her like that, she who had visions of the future, always cheerful, now on the floor like a child, completely helpless.

"You'll stay here." Tanya said. "If Emmet should come here, I doubt he'll come alone I mean Jasper knows you're here Alice."

Alice nodded, "You're right."

"We can call the others." Tanya continued, "We won't let Emmet anywhere near Bella or you, you are completely safe here."

Alice smiled, "Thank you Tanya, we will be staying here but lets not get any others involved in this alright?"

Tanya nodded, "Everything that you want is fine with me Alice."

She turned to me, "Bella would you like to eat anything?"

I noticed that I hadn't eaten in a while, I nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled showing her white perfect teeth, "My pleasure."

Tanya lead me downstairs, where she had a supply of food, I cooked and she chattered happily, as is nothing had happened.

**CPOV**

"Esme, will you stop being so worried?" I asked.

But my wife didn't listen of course, she carried on playing with her hands nervously,

"How can you stay so calm?" She asked.

"We're on our way to Alaska, we're going to bring them home, everything is _fine_." I said.

She shook her head, "Who knows what could happen at home? And what if they aren't at Tanya's house?

"Then we will call them."

"What if they haven't got their phones with them?"

I stopped the car,

"Esme…"

She said nothing and stared out of the window, I leaned other to touch her face, she looked at me with worried eyes,

"I promise we'll sort this out, alright?"

She smiled slightly, "I love you." She whispered, also smiling I pressed my lips lately to hers, then I continued driving. We had to get our daughters home.

**BPOV**

I wasn't exactly sure about what had happened, I couldn't remember, I heard Alice's voice,

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

Wake up? Was I sleeping?

"What?" I asked confused, "Alice what's going on?"

"Carlisle and Esme are coming." She said.

I jumped up, I had been sleeping on a couch.

"What?!"

Carlisle and Esme? I hadn't expecting them at all. Shame rushed through my body as I thought of telling Esme what her son had done or had _almost done_…

"It's your decision." Alice said, "I want judge for it, we can leave now or finally face our problems, I'm sorry I put you through so much, Bella, I only made everything worse."

I shook my head, "No you didn't you brought me closer to you, we'll stay Alice as long as we stick together we should be alright."

She embraced me, "I love you Bella, you're my sister."

I smiled with teary eyes, " love you too, Alice."

"Guys." Tanya said,

We turned our attention to the door, there was a knock.

Review plz and plz check out "Don't speak." If you like Rosalie more than Bella (evil I know!) thank you for reading!!

Gbya

Lor


	12. Show down

Chapter12: Show down

Yay! I wrote a new chapter a long one too!! Please review! Thank you so much for those who have!

**ROPV**

„I can't stand this!" I yelled as I jumped up from the couch, Edward, Emmett and Jasper stared at me in surprise, „I need to get out of here." I muttered, I ran to the door but Emmett had already caught up with me, with his hands around my waist he pulled me back,

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Let go of me!" I screeched as I grabbed his hands, trying to pull them of me.

"Rose." Jasper called from the living room, "Alice called us for a reason, something is happening you can't just run out of the house like that."

I freed myself from Emmett and stormed into the living room, "Are you scared?" I yelled, "Jasper, Alice didn't get to finish what ever she wanted to say because _Edward_ pulled out the phone! She would have tried contacting us again if it were important."

Jasper said nothing, his gaze went to his phone he held in his hand, it was silent. Alice had not called.

"No one is leaving until Carlisle and Esme are back." Emmet spoke, he was standing in the middle of the room and from his tone we could hear that this discussion was over. But not for me, who did Emmet think he was? Telling _me_ what to do?!

I turned to him with furious eyes, "What's wrong with you?" I screamed, not caring that Edward and Jasper were present, "Why are being a coward?!"

Emmett looked as if I had hit him. He said nothing and stared at me in shock, Edward chimed in, he spoke very quietly and very calm,

"Victoria has a plan to get to us Rosalie and I don't think this is just about Bella."

"What does she want from me?" I snapped.

Edward sighed, "Rose don't you get it? If Emmett would be killed wouldn't you want _everyone_ dead who had anything to do with it."

I said nothing.

"It's not safe to go outside, because we don't know what her plans are." Jasper said.

I was too angry to deal with this right now, angry I stormed up the stairs. Who did they think they were? No one, _no one_ has control over me! I was going to get out of this house, if they wanted me to or not.

**EmPOV**

"Will she be ok?" I asked as I watched my wife storm up the stairs like a teenager.

Jasper nodded, "Just let her calm down, she'll come around."

Edward was quiet, I looked at him sadly, if I had fought more everything would be alright. Alice and Bella would be safe at home, Edward and Jasper would be happy, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be worried, Rosalie wouldn't be angry…

"Emmett." I heard Jasper say, "Please stop feeling so guilty, this is not your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Edward, right?" We looked at Edward.

"Yes." Edward answered, "I do not blame you Emmett."

"Thanks." I looked at Jasper apologetically, "Sorry. I can't stop feeling guilty."

He just grinned and for a moment it seemed like everything was alright.

**BPOV**

Tanya went to open the door, Carlisle and Esme stepped into the house.

"Tanya." I heard Carlisle say, his calm voice hurt me I longed for the Cullens, all of them.

"We would like to speak to Alice and Bella, are they here?"

"Yes." Tanya said.

Then they stood before us, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edwards parents. My family.

"Dad!" Alice cried, she ran to Carlisle and flung her arms around him (A/N: I don't know why but I can so picture Alice doing that.)

"Alice." He sighed in relief as he put his arms around her.

Esme came towards me, "Oh Bella." She whispered, before she pulled me into a hug. Her cold skin, her wonderful smell, her beautiful voice, all that made me feel safe, it reminded me of home. It _was_ home.

Alice and Carlisle came towards us and Esme let go of me,

"Bella." Carlisle said, taking a step closer to me, "we are here to take the two of you home, we know about Emmett but it wasn't him we will explain on the way."

Alice had rushed to Esmes side and was leaning her head against her mothers shoulder. The three vampires looked at me questioningly, "It's your choice Bella." Carlisle said as he held out his hand. I grabbed it, "Take me home." I begged.

**APOV**

"Victoria _possessed_ Emmett?!" I asked again, I still couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Carlisle and Esme answered together.

Carlisles Jacket was on my lap rolled together as a pillow, Bella had fallen asleep a while agothere a while ago.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yes we're all fine, we were very worried about the two of you." Carlisle answered.

"The werewolves are going to attack us, Bellas friend was with them so was…Victoria."

I heard Esme gasp, Carlisle swore under his breath,

"Is this the reason why you called us?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied, "Why did Ja…why did he hang up?" I wasn't able to speak Jaspers name.

Carlisle laughed, "Edward tried to take it away from Jasper and pulled the phone out of the plug…"

I grinned, while I stroked Bellas hair.

"Alice do you know when the wolves are going to attack?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head, "No, sorry. But I'll try to see something now."

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand this waiting, I couldn't stand sitting around, doing nothing. But I knew that Emmett was right, we couldn't just run out like that, we didn't know what Victoria's plan was, if only I hadn't snatched the phone! I sighed, very annoyed. Emmett's thoughts were driving me insane,

_If I hadn't gone out that day, if I had stayed home she wouldn't have gotten me._

_What if I could have seen who had been in my body! He would be dead by now…_

I tried concentrating on Jaspers thoughts, but he was worse than Emmett.

_Alice is ok, she's fine. She is safe, with Carlisle. But why haven't they called? Maybe the phone isn't working? What if the left again? What if I never see her again?!_

I stood up, I had heard enough, their thoughts were driving me insane. None of them said anything. I went upstairs into my room, I stopped in front of Rosalies door, should I talk to her? No, she would have to calm down. There wasn't much I could do. I sat down on my couch, staring out of the window, I would have loved to go to our meadow but I knew I couldn't, I wouldn't let my emotions control me, the others felt as bad as I did. What gave me the right to leave? I lied down and closed my eyes, seeing nothing but my Bella.

**BPOV**

I awoke, my head on Alices lap. She grinned down on me, "Hey Sleepyhead."

But I saw that something was wrong, "What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"We have a problem with the wolves but we don't know when it will happen." Carlisle said.

"When _what_ will happen?" I asked.

Silence.

"When _what_ will happen?!" I repeated.

"Bella." Alice said, "I keep on seeing the dog dead."

"You mean Jacob?"

"Yes." She answered.

"They're going to fight. They want to fight us." I said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Alice said again.

"Have you tried calling the others yet?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "We can't get through."

"Try again?" I pleaded.

Alice was talking into the phone before I had noticed she had dialed.

**APOV**

Jasper answered straight away,

"Alice?!"

I smiled, "Jazz."

"Where are you?"

I heard the worry in his voice and immediately felt a rush of guilt.

"Bella and I are with Carlisle, listen Jasper…"

"I love you." He interrupted me.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I did this but I'll explain later ok? Listen to me I had a vision about…"

This time it wasn't Jasper who interrupted me,

"Carlisle where are we?!" I asked, "The connection's gone!"

Carlisle drove into the woods and stopped the car, "We'll get the car later we're running."

He said, we got out, "Bella come here." Carlisle softly spoke.

She walked over to him and he picked her up into his arms. "Let's go." I saw Bella close her eyes tightly and then we were running.

**EmPOV**

"Jasper what did she say?!" I asked yet again.

"She was about to tell me what her vision was about but the she was suddenly gone!"

He looked frustrated, and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey." I said, trying to cheer him up, "but at least she loves you right?"

He lifted his head and looked at me angrily,

"I'll go and do something useful." I went upstairs, I wanted to tell Edward that Bella was safe.

I met him in the hallway, "I can't being in my room anymore." He admitted with a smile.

I grinned, "Alice called."

Edward was about to say something but I held up my hand and yelled, _Shut up and let me finish first!_ In my head.

"She and Bella are with Carlisle and Esme. Alice wanted to tell Jasper about her vision and then…well she was kind of gone."

"GONE?" Edward yelled.

"Bella's safe with Alice, Carlisle and Esme!" I snapped, "Stop being such a woman and stop worrying so much she is ok!"

Edward looked at me angrily and then went downstairs. Poor Jasper. I was just about to go after Edward but I decided to go and speak to Rosalie first. Tell her the news, perhaps that would cheer her up.

I knocked on the door, just to warn her it wasn't something I usually did.

"Rose?" I entered, she was no where to be seen.

Maybe she was in the bathroom?

"Rose? Angel, are you in here?!"

I looked in the other rooms, I went in the kitchen, in the living room and in the cellar. She wasn't here.

I ran into the living room, interrupting Edward who wanted to know what Alice exact words had been, "Rosalies gone!" I yelled frantically.

Jasper and Edward stared at me in shock.

**RPOV**

I got out through the cellar, I could hardly believe, I was acting so childlike, sneaking out of the house, just to prove my family that they hadn't got me under control. As I walked through the woods, I thought about Emmett, had my words hurt him a lot? I would apologize to him later, he wasn't a coward and I knew that he was a hero, _my_ hero. Emmett was strong, not just on the outside but also deep in his soul, he knew me, had seen me like the others hadn't, he had been there for me when I was not my proud, better self. Suddenly I smelled something, something awful, something I hated with a fires passion, something also familiar.

A huge man stepped out of the trees, but as I looked closer I saw he was still a boy. He had black hair, short. He looked at me with hate in his eyes, the hate that felt. _Werewolf_.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

He smiled a odd smile, "It's a free country."

Oh he was mocking me, "Listen _dog_." I spat, "Go crap somewhere else."

"What if I have something to say?" He was still smiling.

I growled I did not like this behavior, who does this stinking dog think he is?!

"What do you want?" I asked slowly through gritted teeth.

"Well a big house, a new car, a hot girlfriend, lots of money…"

I wanted to turn around and just let him stand there like an idiot but never turn your back on your enemy right?

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at him, bored.

"Finished yet? Cause you _not_ being funny is very boring."

"Oh." He said with fake surprise, "Ok we'll I guess my friends can join us then."

Then I was surrounded, but not be werewolves, but vampires. Vampires with red, wild eyes.

I counted 6 with the dog 7. Ok, I was in trouble, why hadn't I listen to Emmett? He loves me, he just wants the best for me. What do I do? Walk straight into danger he tried to shield me from!

There was only one thing I could really now, _run_. But should I really have put my family in so much danger? One of the vampires came a step towards me, it was Victoria.

"How about a race? Let's see if we've killed the three boys before you get to the house."

Then they were all gone, I hurried after them.

**BPOV**

"We're almost there." Carlisle whispered.

I closed my eyes even tighter. I imagined being at the Cullens house, laughing with Emmett, being annoyed by Alice, sometimes receiving a small smile from Rosalie. Listening to Edward playing the piano, kissing Edward touching him, being touched by him, talking to him, laughing with him, _seeing_ him. And then it stopped.

Carlisle put me on the floor, holding me by my shoulders, indeed we were standing in front of the Cullens mansion, it was about to get dark.

"Where are the others?" I asked confused.

He chuckled, "Well Edward told me you didn't like the speed, I ran a bit slower. Alice was the fastest."

I smiled slightly embarrassed,

"Shall we?" he nodded towards the house.

I nodded and entered.

The first thing I saw was Alice and Jasper, she was hugging him tightly he had his head buried in her neck.

Then I saw Emmett, he looked at me sadly.

I was not so scared as I thought I would be, I felt guilty.

Then I saw him he came down the stairs, my Edward, my love, my life.

I went a step towards him but a sudden **BANG** made me spin around. It all went so quick, I could hardly make out what had happened. Then I could see it, Rosalie, Victoria and a big wolf were fighting. They had jumped through the window, onto Edwards piano and were rolling around on the floor, scratching biting and slashing. The wolf was Jacob. My jacob. My friend.

Victoria stood up and laughed, "_Attack_!" She yelled.

Then 5 vampires jumped through the broken window.

The next thing I knew I was behind Edward. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had attacked.

"Take them outside!" Edward yelled.

They did.

"So want to eat her with me?" I heard Victoria's voice.

Edward growled angrily.

He did nothing he just stood there, pressing me against a wall. I couldn't help but press my face into his back, I had missed him so much, longed for him for so long.

We stood there for a few minutes. Then Edward attacked. He was busy with Victoria, he had jumped so quickly, she was on the floor, her chances weren't good.

I saw that Rosalie and Jacob weren't inside the house anymore. Nobody was. I couldn't let them _kill_ Jacob!!

I ran outside, Esme and Carlisle were fighting together, Jasper and Alice were throwing bits of flesh into a fire.

Rosalie screamed hysterically, Emmett throw the vampire he was battling in Jaspers and Alices direction, they jumped and attacked. Emmett ran to Jacob and Rosalie.

Jacob was on top of her, he was not biting her, he was using his arms, he was slashing her with his claws. It looked like…like he was _raping_ her. Emmett must have been thinking the same, he pulled Jacob of his wife and jumped at him. He was on top, he was going to kill him.

"_No_!" I yelled.

They jumped apart, circling each other like two hungry hunters. I stepped in the middle,

"NO!" I yelled again.

"Bella get away from there!" Jasper shouted.

Alice was suddenly by my side, trying to pull me away but Jasper pulled _her_ out of harms way.

I stood between a vampire and a werewolf.

"Emmett don't please."

He went a step backwards, his eyes were pitch black.

"Emmett?!" It was Rosalie, but Emmett did not react.

I turned to Jacob, "Jake it's ok. Listen. Turn back and then we can talk."

"_Emmett_!" It sounded like a cry this time, a plea. I heard Emmett leave and seconds later I heard Rosalie sobbing.

Suddenly Edward was at my side, this must have meant that Victoria was dead. He didn't think Jacob was more dangerous did he?

But Edwards coming had been a terrible mistake. Someone jumped. I screamed. And then there was only pain, I couldn't tell where I was hurt, I was hurt everywhere. Everything hurt. The last thing I had heard was a terrible howl of pain and then everything went black.

Ok schools starting again tomorrow if u don't hear much that's why, well I really enjoyed writing this chapter hope u liked reading it.

Gbya

Plz review!

Em:)


	13. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapeter13: ****Beautiful ****Disaster**

I am so sorry that I have not updated in SO long. First my internet wouldn't work and now my computer has given up entirely. I'm sharing a PC with my mother now...anway I'm back And there is one thing I must ask, a lot of people have added me to their alert lists, favourite list and whatever but didn't review. **Please,** **Please PLEASE review**!! Tell me what you think, otherwise I really don't enjoy the writting that much. It's not that hard people come on!

Alright on with the story...

**APOV**

Jacob Black was dead.

We had won, Victoria was dead. All the other vampires were dead too. Bella was hurt, Jacob had attacked her.

"Edward we need to take her to the hospital." Carlisle voice was urgent.

Edward didn't move, he stared at his love in shock.

_Edward!_ I yelled in my mind.

He still did not react. Carlisle crouched beside Bella and lifted her into his arms carefully.

"Edward I'm going without you." He said and walked to the car.

That got Edward out of his trance, he walked behind Carlisle.

My hand was still in Jaspers, I leaned against him. Esme was staring after her husband and son.

I heard Rosalie sobbing and walked into the house, pulling Jasper behind me.

"Alice?" He questioned, "Where are you going?!"

Emmett and Rosalie were in their bedroom, he was sitting on the bed my sister was on his lap. Rosalies face was hidden in his chest, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Emmett looked at us with a sad look in his eyes as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her. I let go off Jaspers hand walked towards the bed,

"Rose?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

She sounded like a little child, I had the urge to pull her into my arms and never let her go again.

She lifted her head and I gasped.

Half of her face was torn off. Jacob Black had ripped off half her face.

"Hand me a mirror please." She whispered.

I bit my lip, did she really want to see this?

"Alice." She growled.

I slowly walked over to her table and took Rosalies hand mirror. I gave it to her with shaky hands.

Rosalie put the mirror in front of her face and screamed, she throw it onto the floor and hid her face from us again. Emmett continued stroking her hair, I walked out of the room, I couldn't see this anymore.

**EPOV**

"What happened?" I heard Charlie call with a panicked voice.

He had arrived from Port Angeles today. Bella had made it just in time, but then the vampires attacked and the werewolf. I tried to suppress a growl.Charlie stormed over to me,

"What did you do?!" he yelled grabbing me.

Carlisle stepped in, he put his hand on Charlies arm trying o calm him,

"He did nothing, we found her near the woods she was attacked by a wild animal of some sort."

"Of course he did something! It's always him!" Charlie yelled.

He was right Bella was in danger when she was near me. She could have been killed today and it was my fault, she was almost raped to days aga and that was my fault too.

"Charlie, I need you to calm down." Carlisle said, he was trying but I knew that Charlies words had affected him, too.

Charlies breathing was suddenly uneven, he fell forward, Carlisle caught him,

"I need some help!" He screamed over his shoulder, a few nurses rushed to his side.

They pulled Charlie onto a bed, "Charlie?" Carlisle asked, "Charlie can you hear me?!"

Charlie opened his eyes, "What's happening?" he asked confused.

"You might have had a heart attack." Carlisle explained, "Patricia take some of his blood and run some tests, please."

"Yes Doctor." a woman young woman said as she walked over to Charlie, "I need your arm sir."

Charlie ignored her, "You're not doing anything! I'm here for Bella, not for myself!"

"Bella was attacked by a wild animal." Carlisle said again, "We've stabilized her, but she needs to stay here for safety, we need to watch over her."

"You're not..."

Carlisle interrupted him, "It won't help Bella if she wakes up and finds out here might be something wrong with her father, let her be sure. Do it for her Charlie."

Carlisle stared into his eyes, Charlie sighed and held out his arm so the nurse could take some blood.

Carlisle and I walked outside, _Edward. _I heard my fathers voice in my head, _This is not your fault._

I walked away, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to just lie down and shut everything out, but as life always was the one thing I wanted at that moment I couldn't have: Sleep.

I didn't want to leave Bella, I couldn't. But it was the only solution that I had right now.

**RPOV**

"Rose?"

I had stopped sobbing but I hadn't moved.

Emmett was stroking my hair, he was probably wondering what I was thinking.

My beauty had been everything. Everything I was, it had been my weapon but at the same time it had caused me so much pain. My beauty had been everything I was and now it was just..._gone_.

"Rose listen to me." Emmett was speaking to me, but I didn't care. Everything had been torn apart, ripped off. At least Jacob Black had gotten what he earned, I had heard his screams all the way up to my room. He was dead.

"I love you." Emmett said no more and I didn't want to hear more.

"Rosalie look at me."

Look at him? No, I would never look at anyone again. For the rest of eternity I would just stay in a corner, my face hidden.

He pushed me away from him, "No." I growled. But he had been quicker and stronger, he held my face secure in his hands he stared at me for a moment and then he started laughing.

I was so shocked and hurt that I didn't know what to say, "Emmett shut up!" I yelled angrily. I couldn't believe it, my husband was laughing at my misery and it was misery. My whole personality, who I was. Was gone. _Literally_.

He gently stroked my face, "everything is ok." He whispered, "it's healed."

I stood up, "what?" I turned to the big mirror and indeed my face was completely healed. As if there had never been a wound before.

I jumped into Emmetts arms and laughed happily, everything was ok again. We fell back onto the bed and I kissed him as though there was no tomorrow and after what happened today that might even be true. A kock on a door made me jump, "Yes?" emmett and I called together, I laughed again.

"Alice had a vision." Esme called from outside, "The wolves are on their way."

Emmett and I stared at each other in shock. I saw the fear in his eyes, there would be no tomorrow maybe not for us but for some. The question was, for who?

Yeah I killed Jacob.

Tell me what you think guys come on!!!

Gbya

LovingMyDoctor


End file.
